The Art of Fitting in and Standing out (or, A Writer's Point of View)
by Drop of Grace
Summary: Toryn Rioux is a writer. She loves fantasy, new worlds, magic, and a chance to start again, and be someone who stands out and makes a difference. When she gets accepted to Hogwarts, she's excited, and yet unsure. What will happen during her time there? How will she react to new people, and a completely different world? ON HIATUS


Toryn Rioux considered herself to be a writer. Of course, she knew that she wasn't going to be the next Tolkien, but writing was probably one of her favorite things to do. It was an escape of sorts- A teacher would probably never tell a student to stop writing, and if a student came over, they'd just assume that she was doing homework.

When you write, you can make a whole different universe with just a pencil and a stack of paper. You can forget everything else that happened. It was her way of unwinding.

"Toryn?" She jumped, not expecting someone to speak to her- not when she was allegedly doing "homework".

The girl glanced up, dark hair falling into her eyes. She blew it away, and looked up at the person standing in front of her. It was lunch time, and she was writing in the library. Quickly, she shut her notebook- she was a little paranoid about people reading what she wrote.

"Did I scare you?" Toryn inwardly sighed when she recognized the familiar grin of her best friend, Alexia.

They'd been friends for a while now, but when Alexia was around, she just didn't shut up. When Toryn wanted to write, she preferred it to be quiet, with no one talking to her. She honestly really enjoyed Alexia's company, and lately, she'd been hard pressed for friends to talk to. Even so, she felt like she and Alexia were drifting apart a little. It wasn't as much as disappointing to Toryn as terrifying.

The thought that she might be alone, and in middle school without any friends was a bit intimidating, you have to admit, she'd pointed out to Alexia one day.

"We're not 'drifting'," Alexia had been quick to tell her. "We're as close as we were before."

The end of the year was quickly approaching, and Toryn had forgone writing for hanging out with Alexia- and all of her new friends. True, they were all so funny that they all laughed until they cried, but Toryn still didn't feel like she really belonged. At least, next year, she would have somebody she could talk to.

Summer break came. A month passed.

And then the letter came.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Rioux,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Enclosed is the directions to get to the Hogwarts Express.

The Hogwarts Express will be waiting at Platform 9 3/4, at King's Cross Station.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

The letter was the strangest thing that Toryn had ever seen. Not just what it said, but the way it had been delivered. Which meant, by owl.

Alexia had laughed her head off when she told her friend about the letter. She didn't believe Toryn, and laughed harder when Toryn showed her the letter. Toryn tried not to get mad that her friend didn't believe her.

"You serious, Tory?" Alexia stared at the paper, which looked like parchment. "Honest to goodness, cross your heart hope to die?"

"Of course." Toryn frowned, annoyed. Alexia nodded, still looking at the paper.

"What the heck is a mugwump?" Her friend reread the paper.

"A person who remains aloof or independent, especially from party politics." Alexia turned to look at her friend.

"How many other people know that?" She joked. "Well, I guess, other mugwumps."

The writer wasn't really sure that the word 'mugwumps' had quite the same meaning as it did in the dictionary. The strange thing was that Toryn was sure that this school existed- she didn't know how, or why, but something about the letter assured her that the school, this "Hogwarts" was real.

* * *

July 30th

* * *

Toryn sat in her bedroom, a sheet of paper in one hand and the strange parchment letter in the other. She set the letter down on her pillow, and touched her pencil tip onto the paper.

_Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

She started, then frowned. She didn't really know how to reply.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall,_

_My name is Toryn Rioux, I'm eleven. I'm from America, as you surely know, since you sent me a letter. I'm going to use the owl that came with the letter, although I have no idea what in the outerverse I'm supposed to use to get this letter back to you._

_I'm not sure if this is a trick or not, and if it is, Alexia, I will come and hunt you down._

_Anyway. If, by chance, this is really, well, real, I want to ask you how I'm supposed to get to King's Cross Station, when I'm in America, and the station is obviously in England. I am not capable of flying over to another continent, just to get onto a train that will bring me to a school that I'm not sure even exists. I'm sure you understand._

_What is this school for, anyway? I didn't get any scholarships or anything, and I even tried to research Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing comes up._

_I would really appreciate it if you answered. I want to know what to do._

_With All Due Respect,_  
_Toryn Rioux_

* * *

The owl tried to bite her when she clumsily tied the note to it's leg, and hooted indignantly before flapping off.

"Toryn?"

Toryn hastily shoved the letter under a pile of books and pulled out her notebook, as she heard her mother coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened, and her mother stepped into the room.

"I thought I heard something in your room," she said, and Toryn inwardly flinched. Stupid owl.

"There was a bird at the window. An owl." Toryn told her mother. "I don't know why."

Her mother visibly flinched. "And what did the owl do?"

"_Do?" _Toryn tried to look confused, but somehow, her mother always knew when she was lying. She held out a hand.

"Let me see the letter."

Now Toryn was really confused. How did she that there was a letter? How did she know that the owl came with a letter? She wasn't used to not knowing something her mother did. Well, except, science. She'd outgrown that feeling in grade school.

She reached under the books and tugged out the letter. Her mother snatched up the paper, eyes scanning the page. "Toryn, I didn't tell you because this sounds insane, but I went to this school."

Toryn's eyes widened, surprised. Her mother always seemed so... normal. Not the type of person who lived in London and went to some strange school no one's ever heard of.

"It teaches you how to use magic, and you get a wand and everything." Toryn was horrified when her mother reached out to hug her, but was pleasantly startled to realize that this was the first hug she'd probably gotten since third grade. Hugs from parents were usually something that you "outgrew". "It's a boarding school."

"A boarding school? In LONDON?"

"Yes."

"Wait, wait, wait." Toryn backtracked. "You can do... magic. Like, real magic."

Her mother smiled, and then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a long, slender stick. A shower of sparks flew out of the end of the tip, and Toryn jumped back.

"Finally, I can do something you can't." Her mother said, and Toryn grinned, then turned serious.

"I'm going to have to go to England. And live there. Right?" The girl frowned. "Are you coming?"

Espera Rioux read the letter again, and then shook her head. "I have no idea. When I moved to America, I didn't expect to be in contact with Hogwarts at all."

They were just going to have to wait for a reply.


End file.
